The subject matter described herein relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a power generation system, a power converter system, and methods of converting power.
In some known renewable energy power systems, direct current (DC) electrical power is generated from at least one renewable energy source. Such renewable energy sources may include wind, solar, geothermal, hydro, biomass, and/or any other renewable energy source. To properly couple such power systems to an electrical grid, the electrical power must be converted to alternating current (AC). At least some known power systems use a power converter to convert DC power to AC power.
Such conversion from DC power to AC power typically produces one or more variations in the voltage and/or current components of the AC power generated. To reduce such variations, at least some known power converters use one or more inductors to filter the current and/or voltage generated by the power converters. More specifically, in at least some known power converters, at least one inductor is coupled to each output of the power converters. The use of such inductors, however, undesirably increases a cost of the power converters.